forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
WWE Rebellion
Rebellion was an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view event held by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) that was exclusively for the United Kingdom on Sky Box Office. In 2002, the pay-per-view was a SmackDown! exclusive show. It was no longer an annual event after all UK-exclusive pay-per-views ceased in 2003. Rebellion had its own theme song aptly titled "Rebellion". Events Results 1999 Rebellion (1999) took place on October 2, 1999 at the National Indoor Arena in Birmingham, England. *Dark match: Christian defeated Crash Holly (4:39) **Christian pinned Crash. *Jeff Jarrett (with Miss Kitty) defeated D'Lo Brown to retain the WWF Intercontinental Championship (6:00) **Jarrett pinned Brown after hitting him with a vacuum cleaner. **Prior to the contest, a cointoss was used to decide whether Jarrett's Intercontinental Championship or Brown's European Championship would be on the line in the match. *The Godfather defeated Gangrel (4:04) **Godfather pinned Gangrel after a Pimp Drop. *Val Venis defeated Mark Henry (3:01) **Venis pinned Henry after a Money Shot. *Ivory defeated Luna Vachon, Tori and Jacqueline in a Four Corners match to retain the WWF Women's Championship (3:16) **Ivory pinned Jacqueline after hitting her with the title belt. *Chris Jericho (with Curtis Hughes) defeated Road Dogg (10:29) **Jericho pinned Road Dogg after a Low blow. *Chyna defeated Jeff Jarrett (with Miss Kitty) (2:22) **Jarrett was disqualified when The British Bulldog interfered and assaulted Chyna. *Kane defeated The Big Show in a No Disqualification match (7:54) **Kane pinned Big Show *The British Bulldog defeated X-Pac (5:10) **Bulldog pinned X-Pac after a Running Powerslam. *Edge and Christian defeated The Acolytes (Faarooq and Bradshaw) and Hardcore Holly & Crash Holly in a Triangle match (9:03) **Bradshaw pinned Crash after a Clothesline From Hell (4:19) **Edge pinned Bradshaw after countering a Superplex with a Tornado DDT (8:42) *Triple H defeated The Rock in a Steel Cage match to retain the WWF Championship (22:17) **Triple H won by escaping the cage when The British Bulldog interfered and held The Rock back. 2000 Rebellion (2000) took place on December 2, 2000 at the Sheffield Arena in Sheffield, England. *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) defeated Edge and Christian and T & A (Test and Albert) (with Trish Stratus) in an Elimination Tables match (9:55) **Edge & Christian eliminated Albert after pulling him off the top rope (4:00) **The Dudleyz eliminated Christian after a 3D (9:55) *Ivory (with Steven Richards) defeated Lita to retain the WWF Women's Championship (2:55) **Ivory pinned Lita after countering Lita's Sunset Flip attempt. She used the ropes and Steven Richards for Leverage. *Steve Blackman defeated Perry Saturn to retain the WWF Hardcore Championship (6:03) **Blackman pinned Saturn after a Martial Arts Kick. *Crash Holly (with Molly Holly) defeated William Regal to win the WWF European Championship (5:10) **Holly pinned Regal after Molly Holly hit Regal with a Missile Dropkick. After match, Regal attacked the Hollys and stole the European Title Belt. *Chyna and Billy Gunn defeated Dean Malenko and Eddie Guerrero (12:15) **Gunn pinned Malenko after a One and Only. *Kane defeated Chris Jericho (8:04) **Kane pinned Jericho after a Chokeslam. *Bull Buchanan and The Goodfather defeated The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) to retain the WWF Tag Team Championship (8:05) **Goodfather pinned Jeff after Val Venis hit Jeff with a Money Shot. *The Undertaker defeated Chris Benoit (12:15) **Undertaker pinned Benoit with a roll-up. *Kurt Angle defeated Rikishi, Steve Austin and The Rock in a Fatal Four-Way match to retain the WWF Championship (8:50) **Angle pinned Rikishi after an Angle Slam. Edge, Christian and The Radicalz interfered on Angle's behalf. 2001 Rebellion (2001) took place on November 3, 2001 at the M.E.N. Arena in Manchester, England. *Dark match: Billy and Chuck (Billy Gunn and Chuck Palumbo) defeated Lance Storm and Justin Credible (5:00) *Edge defeated Christian in a Steel cage match to retain the WWF Intercontinental Championship (20:49) **Edge escaped the cage after he bundled Christian's boots rope with the cage and escaped the cage. *Scotty 2 Hotty defeated The Hurricane (8:55) **Scotty pinned Hurricane after the Worm. *The Big Show defeated Diamond Dallas Page (3:15) **Big Show pinned Page after a Chokeslam. *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von) defeated The APA (Faarooq and Bradshaw) and The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) in a Triangle match to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (12:01) **Matt pinned Faarooq after a Twist of Fate. **D-Von pinned Matt after a 3-D (12:01) *William Regal defeated Tajiri (5:55) **Regal forced Tajiri to submit to the Regal Stretch after Tajiri missed a Moonsault. *Chris Jericho defeated Kurt Angle to retain the WCW Championship (14:55) **Jericho pinned Angle after reversing the Angle Slam into a Roll up. *Torrie Wilson and Lita defeated Stacy Keibler and Mighty Molly (with Trish Stratus as special guest referee) (4:16) **Lita pinned Molly after a Twist of Fate. *Steve Austin defeated The Rock to retain the WWF Championship (22:09) **Austin pinned Rock after Kurt Angle hit him with the WWF Title belt followed by a Stone Cold Stunner. 2002 Rebellion (2002) took place on October 26, 2002 at the M.E.N. Arena in Manchester, England and it was the first pay-per view event promoted under a WWE brand (Smackdown!). *Dark match: Bill DeMott defeated Shannon Moore (8:26) **DeMott pinned Moore. *Booker T defeated Matt Hardy (12:01) **Booker pinned Hardy after a Scissors Kick. *Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson defeated John Cena and Dawn Marie in a Mixed tag team match (5:24) **Kidman pinned Cena after a Shooting Star Press. *Funaki defeated Crash Holly (5:37) **Funaki pinned Holly after a roll-up. *Jamie Noble (with Nidia) defeated Rey Mysterio and Tajiri in an Elimination match to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship (12:47) **Noble pinned Tajiri after a Tiger Bomb(4:32) **Noble pinned Mysterio after reversing a Victory Roll and using Nidia for leverage(12:47) **After the match Mysterio gave Noble and Nidia a double 619. *Reverend D-Von and Ron Simmons defeated Val Venis and Chuck Palumbo (4:09) **D-Von pinned Palumbo with a roll-up. *Rikishi defeated Albert (7:17) **Rikishi pinned Albert after a Rump Shaker. *Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit defeated Los Guerreros (Eddie Guerrero and Chavo Guerrero) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship (16:36) **Angle pinned Eddie after an Angle Slam. *Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman defeated Edge in a Handicap match to retain Lesnar's WWE Championship (18:50) **Lesnar pinned Edge after hitting Edge in the ribs with a steel chair followed by an F-5. **After the match, Heyman tried to attack Edge with the chair but ended up receiving an Edgecution. **Edge could have pinned either Lesnar or Heyman to win the WWE Championship. Category:1999 in wrestling Category:2000 in wrestling Category:2001 in wrestling Category:2002 in wrestling Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:WWE for Extreme